Board games involving acquisition of property and similar financial strategy are well-known in the art. Board games involving military strategy, including those having an interplanetary warfare theme, are likewise well-known in the art.
The present invention, however, combines elements of both financial and military games in such a manner as to produce a game requiring a unique blend of strategic skills.
The object of the game is to purchase industries, then to purchase planets, launch ships to make military conquests of other players' planets, and eventually conquer the entire solar system.